


Pillar

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance, alimor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always there for her, strong and steady in a way no one else could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little cute AliMor thing. I hope you enjoy! :D

Of all the men she'd seen in her lifetime, he was by far the strongest. He wasn't stacked with muscles, he wasn't able to lift some ungodly heavy caravan, but he was strong in a way she so looked up to.

From where she was standing, at her newfound place next to him, he was the tallest and most grand thing she'd ever seen. As she watched him interact, walk, talk, do much of anything really, she began to notice slowly exactly how great he was. He was a king, after all.

He and Aladdin would clap and ogle over her strength when she'd punch someone nearly halfway across the globe, but she still didn't have that strength he had. She never would. It was a strength reserved for someone like him, someone of his caliber.

He was a pillar to her. Something to lean on when she felt weak, something to always look up to, something strong and sturdy, something that would never ever break or crumble, even under the most intense of pressures. He was always there with his strength, when hers failed.

He couldn't see it in himself. She watched him look up to Sinbad like she looked up to him. He thought he was absolutely inadequate next to the king of Sindria. She thought he couldn't have been more wrong. Sinbad didn't even have that strength that she saw in him. Sure, he was an overwhelmingly powerful man in both physical strength and command, but he didn't have the strength of character that her blonde-haired and bright-eyed pillar had.

And so, she'd continue to stay by his side, staying in the shade of his strength's shadow, wishing and only hoping that one day he could see exactly what she saw.


End file.
